The Chase
The Chase is an upcoming game show based on the British game show of the same name. Contestants compete against "The Beast" for a chance at as much as $250,000. Rules A team of three contestants attempt to amass as much money as possible for a team kitty by answering general-knowledge questions. The money earned will go towards the team kitty, but there is one person standing in their way: a quiz genius known as The Beast. The Beast's job is to catch each contestant and make sure the players are not able to put the money into the kitty which the team must collectively play for in "The Final Chase". To begin, each player comes up one at a time and is given one minute to answer as many questions as possible with each correct answer worth $5,000. After the minute is up, the player's money is placed three steps down on a eight-step money board. The player may remain at this step and play for the money they have won, but if they so wish, they can be placed one step lower down the board for a smaller award, or one step further up the board for a greater award, with each award's value being set by The Beast. The lower award can occasionally be a negative amount of money. If the player elects to play for the greater reward, The Beast is two steps behind them and the player must answer six questions correctly to reach home. If the player elects to remain where they are, The Beast is three steps behind them and the player must answer five questions correctly to reach home. However, if the player elects to play for the smaller reward, The Beast is four steps behind them and the player must answer four questions correctly to reach home. Once the player nominates their starting position, they must answer questions correctly in order to reach the bottom of the board (known as "getting home") and bank their money. Both the player and The Beast are given the same multiple-choice question with three possible answers, then must secretly press one of the three buttons on their keypad to lock in their answer. When one person locks in their answer, the other is given five seconds to lock in their answer, otherwise, they are locked out and are treated as having given a wrong answer. If the player and/or The Beast is correct, they move one step down the board, but if wrong or if one fails to lock in before or within five seconds after their opponent, they must remain where they are. The Beast's job is to catch up to the player and eliminate them from the game by capitalising on the mistakes the player makes before they can reach the bottom of the board. If this happens, the player is out of the game and the cash disappears, but if the player reaches home, their money is put into the team's prize pot which will be contested for in the final round. This is repeated for all three players. The players who successfully outrun The Beast proceed to The Final Chase. If all three players are caught, then their prize fund is set to a lesser amount and the team must nominate one player to proceed to The Final Chase. The Final Chase In the final round, the remaining players answer as many questions as possible in two minutes to amass as many spaces as possible. To start, they are given one space per remaining member of the team. In the case of all 3 players being caught, then the one nominated person will receive a one step head start, as opposed to having no head start at all. To answer a question, the player must press his/her own buzzer and only he or she can answer it. In the event there's only one player in the Final Chase, that player is not required to press the buzzer. After the two minutes are up, The Beast is brought in and is told how many spaces the players collected. The Beast is given a further two minutes of quick-fire questions to attempt to catch the team. If The Beast gets any question wrong or can't answer it, the clock is stopped and the question is thrown over to the players. If they get the answer correct, The Beast is pushed back one step and the clock is resumed. If the players answer The Beast's question correctly whilst The Beast is on zero steps, an extra step is added to the players' total. If The Beast succeeds in catching the team, the team leaves empty-handed, but if the team is not caught by The Beast before the clock reaches zero, the prize pot is split equally between the remaining team players. Pics e576e942cfa011e2ad5822000aaa094d_6.jpg 945522_10151649322698493_391159316_n.jpg Category:General Knowledge Quiz Category:Big Prize Category:Foreign Formats Category:Game Show Network shows Category:2013 premieres